The present invention is in the field of medicinal chemistry and relates to compounds that are protein kinase inhibitors, compositions containing such compounds and methods of use. More particularly, this invention relates to compounds that are inhibitors of Aurora-2 protein kinase. The invention also relates to methods of treating diseases associated with protein kinases, especially diseases associated with Aurora-2, such as cancer.
The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is the protein kinases.
Protein kinases mediate intracellular signal transduction. They do this by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. There are a number of kinases and pathways through which extracellular and other stimuli cause a variety of cellular responses to occur inside the cell. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g. osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, H2O2), cytokines (e.g. interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor xcex1 (TNF-xcex1)), and growth factors (e.g. granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). An extracellular stimulus may effect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis and regulation of cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer""s disease or hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
Aurora-2 is a serine/threonine protein kinase that has been implicated in human cancer, such as colon, breast and other solid tumors. This kinase is believed to be involved in protein phosphorylation events that regulate the cell cycle. Specifically, Aurora-2 may play a role in controlling the accurate segregation of chromosomes during mitosis. Misregulation of the cell cycle can lead to cellular proliferation and other abnormalities. In human colon cancer tissue, the aurora-2 protein has been found to be overexpressed. See Bischoff et al., EMBO J., 1998, 17, 3052-3065; Schumacher et al., J. Cell Biol., 1998, 143, 1635-1646; Kimura et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1997, 272, 13766-13771.
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase comprised of xcex1 and xcex2 isoforms that are each encoded by distinct genes [Coghlan et al., Chemistry and Biology, 7, 793-803 (2000); Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 10, 508-514 (2000)]. GSK-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocete hypertrophy [WO 99/65897; WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol. (2000) 151, 117]. These diseases may be caused by, or result in, the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 has been found to phosphorylate and modulate the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These proteins include glycogen synthase which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor xcex2-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-Myc, c-Myb, CREB, and CEPBxcex1. These diverse protein targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Normally, the presence of insulin causes inhibition of GSK-3 mediated phosphorylation and deactivation of glycogen synthase. The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake [Klein et al., PNAS, 93, 8455-9 (1996); Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303, 21-26 (1994); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21, 555-567 (1993); Massillon et al., Biochem. J. 299, 123-128 (1994)]. However, in a diabetic patient where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and long term effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed [WO 00/386751]. Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 therefore are considered to be useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity has also been associated with Alzheimer""s disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known xcex2-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles. The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein where Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 has been shown to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells [Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4, 1077-86 (1994); Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8, 3251-55 (1997)]. Therefore, it is believed that GSK-3 activity may promote generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is xcex2-catenin which is degradated after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of xcex2-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death [Zhong et al., Nature, 395, 698-702 (1998); Takashima et al., PNAS, 90, 7789-93 (1993); Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp, 56, 70-78 (1997)].
As a result of the biological importance of GSK-3, there is current interest in therapeutically effective GSK-3 inhbitors. Small molecules that inhibit GSK-3 have recently been reported [WO 99/65897 (Chiron) and WO 00/38675 (SmithKline Beecham)].
For many of the aforementioned diseases associated with abnormal GSK-3 activity, other protein kinases have also been targeted for treating the same diseases. However, the various protein kinases often act through different biological pathways. For example, certain quinazoline derivatives have been reported recently as inhibitors of p38 kinase (WO 00/12497 to Scios). The compounds are reported to be useful for treating conditions characterized by enhanced p38-xcex1 activity and/or enhanced TGF-xcex2 activity. While p38 activity has been implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including diabetes, p38 kinase is not reported to be a constituent of an insulin signaling pathway that regulates glycogen synthesis or glucose uptake. Therefore, unlike GSK-3, p38 inhibition would not be expected to enhance glycogen synthesis and/or glucose uptake.
There is a continued need to find new therapeutic agents to treat human diseases. The protein kinases Aurora-2 and GSK-3 are especially attractive targets for the discovery of new therapeutics due to their important roles in cancer and diabetes, respectively.
It has now been found that compounds of this invention and pharmaceutical compositions thereof are effective as protein kinase inhibitors, particularly as inhibitors of Aurora-2. These compounds have the general formula I: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or Cxe2x80x94R8 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, wherein at least one of Z1 and Z2 is nitrogen;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
Q is selected from xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94, 1,2xe2x80x94cyclopropanediyl, 1,2xe2x80x94cyclobutanediyl, or 1,3xe2x80x94cyclobutanediyl;
R1 is Txe2x80x94(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain, wherein when Q is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94, a methylene unit of said C1-4 alkylidene chain is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom may be taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or a C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6xe2x80x2 on the same carbon atom are taken together to form a 3-6 membered carbocyclic ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
R8 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2 xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
As used herein, the following definitions shall apply unless otherwise indicated. The phrase xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d is used interchangeably with the phrase xe2x80x9csubstituted or unsubstitutedxe2x80x9d or with the term xe2x80x9c(un)substituted.xe2x80x9d Unless otherwise indicated, an optionally substituted group may have a substituent at each substitutable position of the group, and each substitution is independent of the other.
The term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d as used herein means straight-chain, branched or cyclic C1-C12 hydrocarbons which are completely saturated or which contain one or more units of unsaturation but which are not aromatic. For example, suitable aliphatic groups include substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl groups and hybrids thereof such as (cycloalkyl)alkyl, (cycloalkenyl)alkyl or (cycloalkyl)alkenyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, used alone or as part of a larger moiety includes both straight and branched chains containing one to twelve carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety shall include both straight and branched chains containing two to twelve carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety shall include cyclic C3-C12 hydrocarbons which are completely saturated or which contain one or more units of unsaturation, but which are not aromatic.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d means alkyl, alkenyl or alkoxy, as the case may be, substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means F, Cl, Br, or I.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d means nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur and includes any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur, and the quaternized form of any basic nitrogen. Also the term xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d includes a substitutable nitrogen of a heterocyclic ring. As an example, in a saturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, the nitrogen may be N (as in 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrolyl), NH (as in pyrrolidinyl) or NR+ (as in N-substituted pyrrolidinyl).
The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d as used herein means an aliphatic ring system having three to fourteen members. The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d whether saturated or partially unsaturated, also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d also include aliphatic rings that are fused to one or more aromatic or nonaromatic rings, such as in a decahydronaphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the aliphatic ring.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety as in xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, refers to aromatic ring groups having five to fourteen members, such as phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthracyl and 2-anthracyl. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9caryl ringxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d also includes fused polycyclic aromatic ring systems in which an aromatic ring is fused to one or more rings. Examples include 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthracyl and 2-anthracyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which an aromatic ring is fused to one or more non-aromatic rings, such as in an indanyl, phenanthridinyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the aromatic ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d as used herein includes non-aromatic ring systems having five to fourteen members, preferably five to ten, in which one or more ring carbons, preferably one to four, are each replaced by a heteroatom such as N, O, or S. Examples of heterocyclic rings include 3-1H-benzimidazol-2-one, (1-substituted)-2-oxo-benzimidazol-3-yl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, [1,3]-dioxalanyl, [1,3]-dithiolanyl, [1,3]-dioxanyl, 2-tetrahydrothiophenyl, 3-tetrahydrothiophenyl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 2-thiomorpholinyl, 3-thiomorpholinyl, 4-thiomorpholinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 2-piperazinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, diazolonyl, N-substituted diazolonyl, 1-phthalimidinyl, benzoxanyl, benzopyrrolidinyl, benzopiperidinyl, benzoxolanyl, benzothiolanyl, and benzothianyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which a non-aromatic heteroatom-containing ring is fused to one or more aromatic or non-aromatic rings, such as in an indolinyl, chromanyl, phenanthridinyl, or tetrahydroquinolinyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the non-aromatic heteroatom-containing ring. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d whether saturated or partially unsaturated, also refers to rings that are optionally substituted.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, used alone or as part of a larger moiety as in xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkoxyxe2x80x9d, refers to heteroaromatic ring groups having five to fourteen members. Examples of heteroaryl rings include 2-furanyl, 3-furanyl, 3-furazanyl, N-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-oxadiazolyl, 5-oxadiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 2-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 5-pyrimidyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 5-tetrazolyl, 2-triazolyl, 5-triazolyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, carbazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzooxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, isoquinolinyl, indazolyl, isoindolyl, acridinyl, or benzoisoxazolyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which a heteroatomic ring is fused to one or more aromatic or nonaromatic rings where the radical or point of attachment is on the heteroaromatic ring. Examples include tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, and pyrido [3,4-d]pyrimidinyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9cheteroaryl ringxe2x80x9d or the term xe2x80x9cheteroaromaticxe2x80x9d.
An aryl (including aralkyl, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl and the like) or heteroaryl (including heteroaralkyl and heteroarylalkoxy and the like) group may contain one or more substituents. Examples of suitable substituents on the unsaturated carbon atom of an aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, or heteroaralkyl group include a halogen, xe2x80x94Ro, xe2x80x94ORo, xe2x80x94SRo, 1,2-methylene-dioxy, 1,2-ethylenedioxy, protected OH (such as acyloxy), phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2CH2(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94CH2CH2(Ph), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoC(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoCO2Ro, xe2x80x94NRoNRoC(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoNRoC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoNRoC2Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)CH2C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94CO2Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94S(O)2Ro, xe2x80x94SO2N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94S(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoSO2N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoSO2Ro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)yNHC(O)Ro, xe2x80x94(CH2)yNHC(O)CH(Vxe2x80x94Ro) (Ro); wherein each Ro is independently selected from hydrogen, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, an unsubstituted heteroaryl or heterocyclic ring, phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), or substituted xe2x80x94CH2(Ph); y is 0-6; and V is a linker group. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group or the phenyl ring of Ro include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
An aliphatic group or a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring may contain one or more substituents. Examples of suitable substituents on the saturated carbon of an aliphatic group or of a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring include those listed above for the unsaturated carbon of an aryl or heteroaryl group and the following: xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, xe2x95x90NNHR*, xe2x95x90NN(R*)2, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90NNHC(O)R*, xe2x95x90NNHCO2(alkyl), xe2x95x90NNHSO2(alkyl), or xe2x95x90NR*, where each R* is independently selected from hydrogen, an unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted aliphatic group. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
Suitable substituents on the nitrogen of a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring include xe2x80x94R+, xe2x80x94N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R+, xe2x80x94CO2R+, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)R+, xe2x80x94C(O)CH2C(O)R+, xe2x80x94SO2R+, xe2x80x94SO2N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94N(R+)2, and xe2x80x94NR+SO2R+; wherein each R+ is independently selected from hydrogen, an aliphatic group, a substituted aliphatic group, phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), CH2(Ph), substituted CH2(Ph), or an unsubstituted heteroaryl or heterocyclic ring. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group or the phenyl ring include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9clinker groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clinkerxe2x80x9d means an organic moiety that connects two parts of a compound. Linkers are typically comprised of an atom such as oxygen or sulfur, a unit such as xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, or a chain of atoms, such as an alkylidene chain. The molecular mass of a linker is typically in the range of about 14 to 200, preferably in the range of 14 to 96 with a length of up to about six atoms. Examples of linkers include a saturated or unsaturated C1-6 alkylidene chain which is optionally substituted, and wherein one or two saturated carbons of the chain are optionally replaced by xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9calkylidene chainxe2x80x9d refers to an optionally substituted, straight or branched carbon chain that may be fully saturated or have one or more units of unsaturation. The optional substituents are as described above for an aliphatic group.
A combination of substituents or variables is permissible only if such a combination results in a stable or chemically feasible compound. A stable compound or chemically feasible compound is one in which the chemical structure is not substantially altered when kept at a temperature of 40xc2x0 C. or less, in the absence of moisture or other chemically reactive conditions, for at least a week.
Unless otherwise stated, structures depicted herein are also meant to include all stereochemical forms of the structure; i.e., the R and S configurations for each asymmetric center. Therefore, single stereochemical isomers as well as enantiomeric and diastereomeric mixtures of the present compounds are within the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise stated, structures depicted herein are also meant to include compounds which differ only in the presence of one or more isotopically enriched atoms. For example, compounds having the present structures except for the replacement of a hydrogen by a deuterium or tritium, or the replacement of a carbon by a 13Cxe2x80x94 or 14Cxe2x80x94enriched carbon are within the scope of this invention.
Compounds of formula I or salts thereof may be formulated into compositions. In a preferred embodiment, the composition is a pharmaceutical composition. In one embodiment, the composition comprises an amount of the protein kinase inhibitor effective to inhibit a protein kinase, particularly Aurora-2, in a biological sample or in a patient. Compounds of this invention and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, which comprise an amount of the protein kinase inhibitor effective to treat or prevent an Aurora-2-mediated condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, or vehicle, may be formulated for administration to a patient.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any disease or other deleterious condition in which Aurora is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with an Aurora-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, colon, breast, stomach, and ovarian cancer.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 inhibitor of formula I, or a composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cGSK-3-mediated disease, or xe2x80x9cGSK-3-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, mean any disease or other deleterious condition or state in which GSK-3 is known to play a role. Such diseases or conditions include, without limitation, diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, AIDS-associated dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (AML), multiple sclerosis (MS), schizophrenia, cardiomycete hypertrophy, reperfusion/ischemia, and baldness.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with a GSK-3 inhibitor of formula I.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a CDK-2-mediated disease with a CDK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cCDK-2-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or CDK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, mean any disease or other deleterious condition in which CDK-2 is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cCDK-2-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCDK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis. See Fischer, P. M. and Lane, D. P., Current Medicinal Chemistry, 7, 1213-1245 (2000); Mani, S., Wang, C., Wu, K., Francis, R. and Pestell, R., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 9, 1849 (2000); Fry, D. W. and Garrett, M. D., Current Opinion in Oncologic, Endocrine and Metabolic Investigational Drugs, 2, 40-59 (2000).
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an ERK-2-mediated diseases with an ERK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cERK-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cERK-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein mean any disease or other deleterious condition in which ERK is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cERK-2-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cERK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a ERK-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, cancer, stroke, diabetes, hepatomegaly, cardiovascular disease including cardiomegaly, Alzheimer""s disease, cystic fibrosis, viral disease, autoimmune diseases, atherosclerosis, restenosis, psoriasis, allergic disorders including asthma, inflammation, neurological disorders and hormone-related diseases. The term xe2x80x9ccancerxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to the following cancers: breast, ovary, cervix, prostate, testis, genitourinary tract, esophagus, larynx, glioblastoma, neuroblastoma, stomach, skin, keratoacanthoma, lung, epidermoid carcinoma, large cell carcinoma, small cell carcinoma, lung adenocarcinoma, bone, colon, adenoma, pancreas, adenocarcinoma, thyroid, follicular carcinoma, undifferentiated carcinoma, papillary carcinoma, seminoma, melanoma, sarcoma, bladder carcinoma, liver carcinoma and biliary passages, kidney carcinoma, myeloid disorders, lymphoid disorders, Hodgkin""s, hairy cells, buccal cavity and pharynx (oral), lip, tongue, mouth, pharynx, small intestine, colon-rectum, large intestine, rectum, brain and central nervous system, and leukemia. ERK-2 protein kinase and its implication in various diseases has been described [Bokemeyer et al. 1996, Kidney Int. 49, 1187; Anderson et al., 1990, Nature 343, 651; Crews et al., 1992, Science 258, 478; Bjorbaek et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270, 18848; Rouse et al., 1994, Cell 78, 1027; Raingeaud et al., 1996, Mol. Cell Biol. 16, 1247; Raingeaud et al. 1996; Chen et al., 1993 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 10952; Oliver et al., 1995, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 210, 162; Moodie et al., 1993, Science 260, 1658; Frey and Mulder, 1997, Cancer Res. 57, 628; Sivaraman et al., 1997, J Clin. Invest. 99, 1478; Whelchel et al., 1997, Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 16, 589].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting ERK-2 activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an AKT-mediated diseases with an AKT inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, mean any disease or other deleterious condition in which AKT is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a AKT inhibitor. AKT-mediated diseases or conditions include, but are not limited to, proliferative disorders, cancer, and neurodegenerative disorders. The association of AKT, also known as protein kinase B, with various diseases has been described [Khwaja, A., Nature, pp. 33-34, 1990; Zang, Q. Y., et al, Oncogene, 19 2000; Kazuhiko, N., et al, The Journal of Neuroscience, 20 2000].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting AKT activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein mean any disease or other deleterious condition in which Src is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a Src inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, hypercalcemia, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, cancer, symptomatic treatment of bone metastasis, and Paget""s disease. Src protein kinase and its implication in various diseases has been described [Soriano, Cell, 69, 551 (1992); Soriano et al., Cell, 64, 693 (1991); Takayanagi, J. Clin. Invest., 104, 137 (1999); Boschelli, Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(7), 717, (2000); Talamonti, J. Clin. Invest., 91, 53 (1993); Lutz, Biochem. Biophys. Res. 243, 503 (1998); Rosen, J. Biol. Chem., 261, 13754 (1986); Bolen, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2251 (1987); Masaki, Hepatology, 27, 1257 (1998); Biscardi, Adv. Cancer Res., 76, 61 (1999); Lynch, Leukemia, 7, 1416 (1993); Wiener, Clin. Cancer Res., 5, 2164 (1999); Staley, Cell Growth Diff., 8, 269 (1997)].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Lck-mediated diseases with an Lck inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cLck-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLck-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, mean any disease state or other deleterious condition in which Lck is known to play a role. The terms xe2x80x9cLck-mediated diseasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLck-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d also mean those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with an Lck inhibitor. Lck-mediated diseases or conditions include, but are not limited to, autoimmune diseases such as transplant rejection, allergies, rheumatoid arthritis, and leukemia. The association of Lck with various diseases has been described [Molina et al., Nature, 357, 161 (1992)].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Lck activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, or vehiclexe2x80x9d refers to a non-toxic carrier, adjuvant, or vehicle that may be administered to a patient, together with a compound of this invention, and which does not destroy the pharmacological activity thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d includes human and veterinary subjects.
The term xe2x80x9cbiological samplexe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes, without limitation, cell cultures or extracts thereof; preparations of an enzyme suitable for in vitro assay; biopsied material obtained from a mammal or extracts thereof; and blood, saliva, urine, feces, semen, tears, or other body fluids or extracts thereof.
An amount effective to inhibit protein kinase, for example, Aurora-2 and GSK-3, is an amount that causes measurable inhibition of the kinase activity when compared to the activity of the enzyme in the absence of an inhibitor. Any method may be used to determine inhibition, such as, for example, the Biological Testing Examples described below.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers that may be used in these pharmaceutical compositions are generally known in the art. They include, but are not limited to, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, such as human serum albumin, buffer substances such as phosphates, glycine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, cellulose-based substances, polyethylene glycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylates, waxes, polyethylene-polyoxypropylene-block polymers, polyethylene glycol and wool fat.
The compositions of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d as used herein includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intra-synovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intrahepatic, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion techniques. Preferably, the compositions are administered orally, intraperitoneally or intravenously.
Sterile injectable forms of the compositions of this invention may be aqueous or oleaginous suspension. These suspensions may be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, for example as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono-or di-glycerides. Fatty acids, such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives are useful in the preparation of injectables, as are natural pharmaceutically-acceptable oils, such as olive oil or castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated versions. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain a long-chain alcohol diluent or dispersant, such as carboxymethyl cellulose or similar dispersing agents which are commonly used in the formulation of pharmaceutically acceptable dosage forms including emulsions and suspensions. Other commonly used surfactants, such as Tweens, Spans and other emulsifying agents or bioavailability enhancers which are commonly used in the manufacture of pharmaceutically acceptable solid, liquid, or other dosage forms may also be used for the purposes of formulation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be orally administered in any orally acceptable dosage form including, but not limited to, capsules, tablets, aqueous suspensions or solutions. In the case of tablets for oral use, carriers commonly used include lactose and corn starch. Lubricating agents, such as magnesium stearate, are also typically added. For oral administration in a capsule form, useful diluents include lactose and dried cornstarch. When aqueous suspensions are required for oral use, the active ingredient is combined with emulsifying and suspending agents. If desired, certain sweetening, flavoring or coloring agents may also be added.
Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration. These can be prepared by mixing the agent with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature but liquid at rectal temperature and therefore will melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such materials include cocoa butter, beeswax and polyethylene glycols.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered topically, especially when the target of treatment includes areas or organs readily accessible by topical application, including diseases of the eye, the skin, or the lower intestinal tract. Suitable topical formulations are readily prepared for each of these areas or organs.
Topical application for the lower intestinal tract can be effected in a rectal suppository formulation (see above) or in a suitable enema formulation. Topically-transdermal patches may also be used.
For topical applications, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in a suitable ointment containing the active component suspended or dissolved in one or more carriers. Carriers for topical administration of the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene, polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions can be formulated in a suitable lotion or cream containing the active components suspended or dissolved in one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
For ophthalmic use, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated as micronized suspensions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, or, preferably, as solutions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, either with or without a preservative such as benzylalkonium chloride. Alternatively, for ophthalmic uses, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in an ointment such as petrolatum.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered by nasal aerosol or inhalation. Such compositions are prepared according to techniques well-known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation and may be prepared as solutions in saline, employing benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance bioavailability, fluorocarbons, and/or other conventional solubilizing or dispersing agents.
In addition to the compounds of this invention, pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives or prodrugs of the compounds of this invention may also be employed in compositions to treat or prevent the above-identified diseases or disorders.
A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrugxe2x80x9d means any pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, salt of an ester or other derivative of a compound of this invention which, upon administration to a recipient, is capable of providing, either directly or indirectly, a compound of this invention or an inhibitorily active metabolite or residue thereof. Particularly favored derivatives or prodrugs are those that increase the bioavailability of the compounds of this invention when such compounds are administered to a patient (e.g., by allowing an orally administered compound to be more readily absorbed into the blood) or which enhance delivery of the parent compound to a biological compartment (e.g., the brain or lymphatic system) relative to the parent species.
Pharmaceutically acceptable prodrugs of the compounds of this invention include, without limitation, the following derivatives of the present compounds: esters, amino acid esters, phosphate esters, metal salts sulfonate esters, carbamates, and amides.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of suitable acid salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, formate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, glycolate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, salicylate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Other acids, such as oxalic, while not in themselves pharmaceutically acceptable, may be employed in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining the compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g., sodium and potassium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and N+(C1-4 alkyl)4 salts. This invention also envisions the quaternization of any basic nitrogen-containing groups of the compounds disclosed herein. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products may be obtained by such quaternization.
The amount of the protein kinase inhibitor that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the patient treated and the particular mode of administration. Preferably, the compositions should be formulated so that a dosage of between 0.01-100 mg/kg body weight/day of the inhibitor can be administered to a patient receiving these compositions.
It should also be understood that a specific dosage and treatment regimen for any particular patient will depend upon a-variety of-factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and the judgment of the treating physician and the severity of the particular disease being treated. The amount of the inhibitor will also depend upon the particular compound in the composition.
Depending upon the particular protein kinase-mediated condition to be treated or prevented, additional therapeutic agents, which are normally administered to treat or prevent that condition, may be administered together with the inhibitors of this invention. For example, in the treatment of cancer other chemotherapeutic agents or other anti-proliferative agents may be combined with the present compounds to treat cancer. These agents include, without limitation, adriamycin, dexamethasone, vincristine, cyclophosphamide, fluorouracil, topotecan, taxol, interferons, and platinum derivatives.
Other examples of agents the inhibitors of this invention may also be combined with include, without limitation, agents for treating diabetes such as insulin or insulin analogues, in injectable or inhalation form, glitazones, alpha glucosidase inhibitors, biguanides, insulin sensitizers, and sulfonyl ureas; anti-inflammatory agents such as corticosteroids, TNF blockers, IL-1 RA, azathioprine, cyclophosphamide, and sulfasalazine; immunomodulatory and immunosuppressive agents such as cyclosporin, tacrolimus, rapamycin, mycophenolate mofetil, interferons, corticosteroids, cyclophophamide, azathioprine, and sulfasalazine; neurotrophic factors such as acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, MAO inhibitors, interferons, anti-convulsants, ion channel blockers, riluzole, and anti-Parkinsonian agents; agents for treating cardiovascular disease such as beta-blockers, ACE inhibitors, diuretics, nitrates, calcium channel blockers, and statins; agents for treating liver disease such as corticosteroids, cholestyramine, interferons, and anti-viral agents; agents for treating blood disorders such as corticosteroids, anti-leukemic agents, and growth factors; and agents for treating immunodeficiency disorders such as gamma globulin.
Those additional agents may be administered separately from the protein kinase inhibitor-containing composition, as part of a multiple dosage regimen. Alternatively, those agents may be part of a single dosage form, mixed together with the protein kinase inhibitor of this invention in a single composition.
Compounds of this invention may exist in alternative tautomeric forms, as in tautomers i and ii shown below. Unless otherwise indicated, the representation of either tautomer is meant to include the other. 
Rx and Ry may be taken together to form a fused ring, providing a bicyclic ring system containing Ring A. Preferred Rx/Ry rings include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. Examples of bicyclic systems containing Ring A are shown below by compounds I-A through I-BB, wherein Z1 is nitrogen or C(R8) and Z2 is nitrogen or C(H). 
Preferred bicyclic Ring A systems include I-A, I-B, I-C, I-D, I-E, I-F, I-I, I-J, I-K, I-P, I-Q, I-V, and I-U, more preferably I-A, I-B, I-D, I-E, I-J, I-P, and I-V, and most preferably I-A, I-B, I-D, I-E and I-J.
In the monocyclic Ring A system, preferred Rx groups, when present, include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl. Preferred Ry groups, when present, include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Preferred Ry groups include 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl rings, such as 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, or piperazinyl; C1-6 aliphatic, such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl; alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino;, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl; alkyl-or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino; alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy; acetamido; and optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
In the bicyclic Ring A system, the ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)1-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said fused ring is optionally substituted. These are exemplified in the following formula I compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-3alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-3 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkyl), wherein the (C1-3 alkyl) is most preferably methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
An embodiment that is particularly useful for treating Aurora-2-mediated diseases relates to compounds of formula IIa: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R5, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIa are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIa include IIa-A, IIa-B, IIa-D, IIa-E, IIa-J, IIa-P, and IIa-V, most preferably IIa-A, IIa-B, IIa-D, IIa-E, and IIa-J.
The ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIa may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIa compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIa include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl or ethyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIa is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIa is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIa is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIa, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2txe2x80x94Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIa compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(e) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring;
(b) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IIa are shown below in Table 1.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIa and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a CDK-2-mediated disease with a CDK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2, GSK-3, CDK2, or Src activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2, GSK-3, CDK2, or Src inhibitor of formula IIa, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2, GSK-3, CDK2, or Src.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2, GSK-3, CDK2, or Src, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIa, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIb: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R5, or R2 and R2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIb are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIb include IIb-A, IIb-B, IIb-D, IIb-E, IIb-J, IIb-P, and IIb-V, most preferably IIb-A, IIb-B, IIb-D, IIb-E, and IIb-J.
The ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIb may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIb compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIb include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl or ethyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIb is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIb is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIb is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIb, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2txe2x80x94Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIb compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(e) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)21 wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring;
(b) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IIb are shown below in Table 2.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIb and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IIb, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIb, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIc: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIc are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIc include IIc-A, IIc-B, IIc-D, IIc-E, IIc-J, IIc-P, and IIc-V, most preferably IIc-A, IIc-B, IIc-D, IIc-E, and IIc-J.
The ring formed when Rx and Ry of formula IIc are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIc may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIc compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIc include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl or ethyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIc is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIc is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIc is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIc, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2txe2x80x94Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIc compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(e) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring;
(b) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Preferred compounds of formula IIc include compounds of formula IIcxe2x80x2: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused benzo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94R3;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
The ring formed when Rx and Ry of formula IIcxe2x80x2 are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIcxe2x80x2 may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIc compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIcxe2x80x2 include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl or ethyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIcxe2x80x2 is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x2 is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x2 is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x2, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2txe2x80x94Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIcxe2x80x2 compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(b) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIcxe2x80x2 have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(b) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(c) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)21 wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIcxe2x80x2 have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(b) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(c) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Other preferred compounds of formula IIc include compounds of formula IIcxe2x80x3: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered-ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted by R4; provided that said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is other than benzo;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7) SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry of formula IIcxe2x80x3 include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 heteroatoms, or a partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIcxe2x80x3 are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IIcxe2x80x3 include IIcxe2x80x3-B, IIc-D, IIc-E, IIc-J, IIc-P, and IIc-V, most preferably IIc-B, IIc-D, IIc-E, and IIc-J
The ring formed when Rx and Ry of formula IIc are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIcxe2x80x3 may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIcxe2x80x3 compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIcxe2x80x3 include one or more of the following: xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl or ethyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIcxe2x80x3 is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x3 is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x3 is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIcxe2x80x3, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2txe2x80x94Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIcxe2x80x3 compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 1-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, or a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit, and Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIxe2x80x3 have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIcxe2x80x3 have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6) COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IIc are shown below in Table 3.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a 5 method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating-or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x3, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an ERK-2-mediated diseases with an ERK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting ERK-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an AKT-mediated diseases with an AKT inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting AKT activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2, GSK-3, Src, ERK-2, or AKT activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2, GSK-3, Src, ERK-2, or AKT inhibitor of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2, GSK-3, Src, ERK-2, or AKT.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2, GSK-3, Src, ERK-2, or AKT, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIc, IIcxe2x80x2, or IIcxe2x80x3, as described above.
Another embodiment that is particularly useful for treating Aurora-2-mediated diseases relates to compounds of formula IId: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Qxe2x80x2 is selected from xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94, 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, 1,2-cyclobutanediyl, or 1,3-cyclobutanediyl;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain, wherein when Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 a methylene group of said C1-4 alkylidene chain is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6),C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6, aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C (R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C (R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R 6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or a C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6xe2x80x2 on the same carbon atom are taken together to form a 3-6 membered carbocyclic ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IId are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IId include IId-A, IId-B, IId-D, IId-E, IId-J, IId-P, and IId-V, most preferably IId-A, IId-B, IId-D, IId-E, and IId-J.
The ring formed when Rx and Ry of formula IId are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R 4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IId may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic-ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula lid compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IId include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C14 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C14 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IId is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IId is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IId is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl,-benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IId, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2 (morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2 (morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C14 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred Qxe2x80x2 groups of formula IId include xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl. A more preferred Qxe2x80x2 group is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Preferred formula IIc compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit and wherein said methylene unit is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring; and
(e) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2.
More preferred compounds of formula IIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit and wherein said methylene unit is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic ring or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from an aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94; and
(e) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring;
(b) R1 is T-Ring D, wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(f) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Representative compounds of formula IId are shown below in Table 4.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IId and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IId or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IId or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IId, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IId, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIIa: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IIIa include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IIIa include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIIa may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIIa compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIIa include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIIa is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H. methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIIa is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIIa is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIIa, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIIa compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(d) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(e) R2xe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IIIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond;
(c) Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(e) L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetimido;
(b) Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, wherein Ring D is optionally substituted with one to two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2; and
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted C1-6 aliphatic, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Representative compounds of formula IIIa are shown below in Table 5.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIIa and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src inhibitor of formula IIIa, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIIa, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIIb: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R xe2x80x94C(R)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)20Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IIIb include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IIIb include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIIb may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIIb compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIIb include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C14 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIIb is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIIb is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIIb is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIIb, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2 (morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2 (morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2 (morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIIb compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(d) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(e) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IIIb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond;
(c) Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(e) L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIIb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetimido;
(b) Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, wherein Ring D is optionally substituted with one to two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2; and
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted C1-6 aliphatic, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94. Representative compounds of formula IIIb are shown below in Table 6.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIIb and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IIIb, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIIb, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIIc: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C1-6 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4) N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IIIc include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IIIc include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IIIc may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIIc compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIIc include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O) (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIIc is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIIc is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIIc is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIIc, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred formula IIIc compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(d) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(e) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IIIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond;
(c) Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(e) L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIIc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetimido;
(b) Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, wherein Ring D is optionally substituted with one to two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4) xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2; and
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted C1-6 aliphatic, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Representative compounds of formula IIIc are shown below in Table 7.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIIc and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIc or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIc or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIIc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIIc or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src inhibitor of formula IIIc, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2, GSK-3, or Src, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIIc, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IIId: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Qxe2x80x2 is selected from xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94, 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, 1,2-cyclobutanediyl, or 1,3-cyclobutanediyl;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain, wherein when Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 a methylene group of said C1-4 alkylidene chain is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)Cxe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or a C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6xe2x80x2 on the same carbon atom are taken together to form a 3-6 membered carbocyclic ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IIId include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IIId include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2 groups of formula IIId may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IIId compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IIId include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O) (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IIId is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IIId is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IIId is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IIId, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2 (n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred Qxe2x80x2 groups of formula IIId include xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl. A more preferred Qxe2x80x2 group is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Preferred formula IIId compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit and wherein said methylene unit is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(d) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(e) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IIId have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond;
(c) Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring;
(e) L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94; and
(f) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IIId have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetimido;
(b) Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl;
(c) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, wherein Ring D is optionally substituted with one to two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2; optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2;
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted C1-6 aliphatic; and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Representative compounds of formula IIId are shown below in Table 8.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IIId and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIId or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose-in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IIId or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IIId or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IIId, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IIId, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IVa: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or C-R8 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, wherein one of Z1 or Z2 is nitrogen;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
R8 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2xe2x80x94.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry of formula IVa include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyridine ring. Preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVa are shown below. 
More preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVa include IVa-A, IVa-B, IVa-D, IVa-E, IVa-J, IVa-P, and IVa-V, most preferably IVa-A, IVa-B, IVa-D, IVa-E, and IVa-J. Even more preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVa are those described above, wherein Z1 is nitrogen and Z2 is CH.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IVa include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IVa include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The ring formed when the Rx and Ry groups of formula IVa are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable-substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2 groups of formula IVa may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IVa compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IVa include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IVa is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl., and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IVa is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IVa is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IVa, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred R8 groups of formula IVa, when present, include R, OR, and N(R4)2. Examples of preferred R8 include methyl, ethyl, NH2, NH2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2O, (piperidin-1-yl)CH2CH2O, and NH2CH2CH2O.
Preferred formula IVa compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IVa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl; or Rx and Ryare taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R2 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond, and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IVa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetamido and Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, or xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IVa are shown below in Table 9.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IVa and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVa or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVa or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IVa, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IVa, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IVb: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or C-R8 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, wherein one of Z1 or Z2 is nitrogen;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R)2N(R)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
R8 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6, aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry of formula IVb include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IVb are shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IVb include IVb-A, IVb-B, IVb-D, IVb-E, IVb-J, IVb-P, and IVb-V, most preferably IVb-A, IVb-B, IVb-D, IVb-E, and IVb-J. Even more preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVb are those described above, wherein Z1 is nitrogen and Z2 is CH.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IVb include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IVb include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkyl-amino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The ring formed when the Rx and Ry groups of formula IVba are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)S2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IVb may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IVb compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IVb include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IVb is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, , cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IVb is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IVb is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IVb, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2 (n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred R8 groups of formula IVb, when present, include R, OR, and N(R4)2. Examples of preferred R8 include methyl, ethyl, NH2, NH2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2O, (piperidin-1-yl)CH2CH20, and NH2CH2CH2O.
Preferred formula IVb compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IVb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond, and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IVb have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetamido and Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, or xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, and R2 is hydrogen; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IVb are shown below in Table 10.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IVb and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVb or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVb or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IVb, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IVb, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IVc: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or C-R8 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, wherein one of Z1 or Z2 is nitrogen;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2 (C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O) N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R)2N(R6)SO2N(R), or xe2x80x94C(RE)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6) N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
R8 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry of formula IVc include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyridine ring. Preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVc are shown below. 
More preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVc include IVc-A, IVc-B, IVc-D, IVc-E, IVc-J, IVc-P, and IVc-V, most preferably IVc-A, IVc-B, IVc-D, IVc-E, and IVc-J. Even more preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVc are those described above, wherein Z1 is nitrogen and Z2 is CH
Preferred Rx groups of formula IVc include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IVc include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The ring formed when the Rx and Ry groups of formula IVc are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2 xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IVc may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IVc compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IVc include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IVc is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IVc is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IVc is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IVc, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred R8 groups of formula IVc, when present, include R, OR, and N(R4)2. Examples of preferred R8 include methyl, ethyl, NH2, NH2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2O, (piperidin-1-yl)CH2CH2O, and NH2CH2CH2O.
Preferred formula IVc compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IVc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond, and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IVc have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetamido and Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, or xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; and
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring.
Representative compounds of formula IVc are shown below in Table 11.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IVc and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVc or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVc or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVc or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IVc, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IVc, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IVd: 
Or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or C-R8 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, wherein one of Z1 or Z2 is nitrogen;
Qxe2x80x2 is selected from xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94, 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, 1,2-cyclobutanediyl, or 1,3-cyclobutanediyl;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-7 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
R1 is T-(Ring D);
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of Ring D is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R5, or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of Ring D is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain, wherein when Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 a methylene group of said C1-4 alkylidene chain is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94;
Z is a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is independently substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O) N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)220xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or a C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6xe2x80x2 on the same carbon atom are taken together to form a 3-6 membered carbocyclic ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
R8 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
Preferred rings formed by Rx and Ry of formula IVd include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyridine ring. Preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVa are shown below. 
More preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVd include IVd-A, IVd-B, IVd-D, IVd-E, IVd-J, IVd-P, and IVd-V, most preferably IVd-A, IVd-B, IVd-D, IVd-E, and IVd-J. Even more preferred pyridine ring systems of formula IVd include those described above, wherein Z1 is nitrogen and Z2 is CH.
Preferred Rx groups of formula IVd include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, or isopropyl.
Preferred Ry groups of formula IVd include Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino such as methoxyethylamino, alkoxyalkyl such as methoxymethyl or methoxyethyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino such as ethylamino or dimethylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy such as dimethylaminopropyloxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The ring formed when the Rx and Ry groups of formula IVd are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, , xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IVd may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IVd compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IVd include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4alkyl), wherein the (C1-4alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IVd is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, i-propyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxypropyl, and benzyloxypropyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When Ring D of formula IVd is monocyclic, preferred Ring D groups include phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl.
When Ring D of formula IVd is bicyclic, preferred bicyclic Ring D groups include naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxazolinyl, 1,8-naphthyridinyl and isoquinolinyl.
On Ring D of formula IVd, preferred Txe2x80x94R5 or Vxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONHMe, xe2x80x94CONHEt, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHAc, xe2x80x94NHSO2Me, xe2x80x94NHSO2Et, xe2x80x94NHSO2(n-propyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(isopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCOEt, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CO2t-Bu)CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHCO(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94NHCO(isobutyl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH2CH2(morpholin-4-yl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(t-butyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-4aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2 such as xe2x80x94NMe2, OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic) such as xe2x80x94OMe, C1-4 aliphatic such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Preferred R8 groups of formula IVd, when present, include R, OR, and N(R4)2. Examples of preferred R8 include methyl, ethyl, NH2, NH2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2O, (piperidin-1-yl)CH2CH2O, and NH2CH2CH2O.
Preferred Qxe2x80x2 groups of formula IVd include xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl. A more preferred Qxe2x80x2 group is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Preferred formula IVd compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-2 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene unit and wherein said methylene unit is optionally replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(c) Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring; and
(d) R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted benzo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IVd have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3 or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, cyclopento, cyclohexo, cyclohepto, thieno, piperidino, or imidazo ring, wherein each substitutable ring carbon of said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently Su substituted by oxo, Txe2x80x94R3, or Lxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R3, and each substitutable ring nitrogen of said ring formed by Rx and Ry is independently substituted by R4;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond, and Ring D is a 5-6 membered monocyclic or an 8-10 membered bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl ring;
(c) R2 is xe2x80x94R and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring;
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, or 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94; and
(e) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94 or 1,2-cyclopropanediyl, wherein each R6xe2x80x2 is independently selected from hydrogen or methyl.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IVd have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, methylamino or acetamido and Ry is selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkoxy, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl, or methoxymethyl; or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, piperidino, or cyclohexo ring, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2-4xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94NR4COR, xe2x80x94NR4SO2, or xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group;
(b) R1 is T-(Ring D), wherein T is a valence bond and Ring D is a 5-6 membered aryl or heteroaryl ring optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, and R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen; and
(d) R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, phenyl, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl, and L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(e) Ring D is substituted by up to three substituents selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2R, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)COCH2CH2CH2N(R4)2, wherein R is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, a 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, or a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring; and
(f) Qxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Representative compounds of formula IVd are shown below in Table 12.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IVd and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVd or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVd or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a GSK-3-mediated disease with a GSK-3 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVd or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula IVd or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula IVd or a composition comprising said compound.
Another method relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 or GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 or GSK-3 inhibitor of formula IVd, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit Aurora-2 or GSK-3.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of Aurora-2 or GSK-3, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IVd, as described above.
The compounds of this invention may be prepared in general by methods known to those skilled in the art for analogous compounds, as illustrated by the general Schemes I-VII, the general methods that follow, and by the preparative examples below. 
Reagents: (a) EtOH, Et3N, room temperature; (b) R1xe2x80x94QH (Q=S, NH or O) or R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94M/catalyst (M is Al or Mg or Sn, catalyst=Pdo or Nio)
Scheme I above shows a general route for the preparation of the present compounds. The dichlorinated starting material 1 may be prepared using methods similar to the those reported in J. Indian. Chem. Soc., 61, 690-693 (1984) or in J. Med. Chem., 37, 3828-3833 (1994). The reaction of 1 with aminopyrazole (or aminoindazole) 2 in a manner as described in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett, 10, 11, 1175-1180, (2000) or in J. Het. Chem, 21, 1161-1167, (1984) provides the versatile monochloro intermediate 3. Conditions for displacing the chloro group of 3 by R1xe2x80x94Q will depend on the nature of the Q linker moiety and are generally known in the field. See, for example, J. Med. Chem, 38, 14, 2763-2773, (1995) (where Q is an N-Link), or Chem. Pharm. Bull., 40, 1, 227-229, (1992) (S-Link), or J. Het. Chem., 21, 1161-1167, (1984) (O-Link) or Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett, 8, 20, 2891-2896, (1998) (C-Link). 
Reagents: (a) POCl3, Pr3N, 110xc2x0 C.; (b) EtOH, Et3N, room temperature.
Scheme II above shows an alternative route for the preparation of the present compounds. The starting material 4 may be prepared in a manner similar to that described for analogous compounds. See Chem. Heterocycl. Compd., 35, 7, 818-820 (1999) (where Q is an N-Link), Indian J. Chem. Sect. B, 22, 1, 37-42 (1983) (N-Link), Pestic. Sci, 47, 2, 103-114 (1996) (O-Link), J. Med. Chem., 23, 8, 913-918 (1980) (S-Link), or Pharmazie, 43, 7, 475-476 (1988) (C-Link). The chlorination of 4 provides intermediate 5. See J. Med. Chem., 43, 22, 4288-4312 (2000) (Q is an N-Link), Pestic. Sci, 47, 2, 103-114 (1996) (O-Link), J. Med. Chem., 41, 20, 3793-3803 (1998) (S-Link), or J. Med. Chem., 43, 22, 4288-4312 (2000) (C-Link). Displacement of the 4-Cl group in intermediate 5 with aminopyrazole (or aminoindazole) 2 to provide compounds of this invention may be performed according to known methods for analogous compounds. See J. Med. Chem., 38, 14, 2763-2773 (1995) (where Q is an N-Link), Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 7, 4, 421-424 (1997) (O-Link), Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 10, 8, 703-706 (2000) (S-Link), or J. Med. Chem., 41, 21, 4021-4035 (1998) (C-Link). 
Reagents: (a) POCl3; (b) EtOH, Et3N, room temperature; (c) Oxone; (d) R1xe2x80x94QH (Q=S, NH or O) or R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94M/catalyst (M is Al or Mg or Sn, catalyst=Pdo or Nio)
Scheme III above shows another alternative route for preparing the present compounds. The starting material 6 may be chlorinated to provide intermediate 7. Displacement of the 4-chloro group in 7 with aminopyrazole (or aminoindazole) 2 gives intermediate 8 which, upon oxidation of the methylsulfanyl group, provides the methylsulfone 9. The methylsulfonyl group of 9 may be displaced readily with R1xe2x80x94QH to give the desired product I. See J. Am. Chem. Soc., 81, 5997-6006 (1959) (where Q is an N-Link)or in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 10, 8, 821-826 (2000) (S-Link). 
Reagents: (a) POCl3; (b) EtOH, Et3N, room temperature; (c) Ryxe2x80x94H (R=S, NH or O); (d) oxone; (e) R1xe2x80x94QH (Q=S, NH or O) or R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94M/catalyst (M is Al or Mg or Sn, catalyst=Pdo or Nio)
Scheme IV above shows a general route for the preparation of the present compounds wherein Ry is a group attached to the pyrimidine core via a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur heteroatom. The starting 4,6-dihydroxy-2-methylsulfanylpyrimidine 10 may be prepared as described in J. Med. Chem., 27, 12, 1621-1629 (1984). The chloro groups of intermediate 11 may be displaced sequentially with aminopyrazole (or aminoindazole) 2 and then with another amine (or alcohol or thiol) following procedures similar to those reported in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,906 (ICI, 1949). The methylsulfanyl group of 13 may then be oxidized to provide the methylsulfone 14. Displacement of the methylsulfonyl group of 14 gives the desired product II. 
Scheme V above shows general routes for the preparation of compounds of formulae IVa, IVb, IVc, and IVd. Steps (a) and (b) are analogous to the corresponding steps described in Scheme I above. See Indian J. Chem. Sect. B. 34, 9, 1995, 778-790; J. Chem. Soc., 1947, 899-905; J. Chem. Soc., 34, 9, 1948, 777-782; and Indian J. Chem., 1967, 467-470.
The synthetic transformations shown in Schemes I-IV above are further illustrated by the following methods. 
Scheme VI above shows a general route for preparing the aryl guanidine intermediate used to prepare compounds where Q is xe2x80x94C(R6xe2x80x2)2xe2x80x94. The mono- or bis-alkylation of 19 at step (a) to prepare compound 20 can be achieved by using methods substantially similar to those described by Jeffery, J. E., et al, J. Chem Soc, Perkin Trans 1, 1996 (21) 2583-2589; Gnecco, D., et al, Org Prep Proced Int, 1996, 28 (4), 478-480; Fedorynski, M. and Jonczyk, A., Org Prep Proced Int, 1995, 27 (3), 355-359; Suzuki, S, et al, Can J Chem, 1994, 71 (2) 357-361; and Prasad, G., et al, J Org Chem, 1991, (25), 7188-7190. The method of step (b) to prepare compound 21 from compound 20 can be achieved by using methods substantially similar to those described by Moss, R., et al, Tetrahedron Lett, 1995, (48), 8761-8764 and Garigipati, R., Tetrahedron Lett, 1990, (14), 1969-1972.
The aryl guanidine intermediates prepared according to Scheme VI may then be used to prepare the compounds of this invention by the methods described in the above Schemes I-V and by methods known to one skilled in the art. 
Scheme VII above shows a general method that may be used to prepare compounds of formula II wherein Q is 1,2-cyclopropanediyl. Compound 26 may then be used to prepare the desired amino-pyrazole compounds using the methods described above at Scheme I step (b).
Method A. To a solution of 2,4-dichloroquinazoline (12.69 g, 63 mmol) and 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole (6.18 g, 63 mmol) in ethanol (220 mL) is added triethylamine (8.13 mL, 63 mmol) and the reaction mixture is stirred for 3 hours at room temperature. The pale yellow precipitate is then collected by filtration, washed with cold ethanol and dried under vacuum to give (2-chloroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
The above-prepared (2-chloroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (155 mg, 0.6 mmol) and 3-chloroaniline (0.316 mL, 2.99 mmol) are refluxed in tert-butanol (3 mL) over 20 h. The mixture is concentrated in vacuo and the residue is suspended in EtOH/H2O (1 mL/3 mL). K2CO3 (83 mg, 0.6 mmol) is added and the suspension is stirred for 2 h at room temperature. The solid that forms is collected and dried under vacuum to give the product [2-(3-chlorophenylamino)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method B. Sodium hydride (45 mg, 1.12 mmol) in THF (2 mL) is treated with 3-methoxyphenol (0.94 g, 7.6 mmol) and the reaction mixture is stirred until effervescence ceases. The THF is removed in vacuo and the above-prepared (2-chloroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (150 mg, 0.51 mmol)) is added. The reaction mixture is stirred at 100xc2x0 C. for 20 h, then poured into aqueous K2CO3 and stirred for 2 h at room temperature. The solid that forms is collected and re-crystallized from ethanol to give the product [2-(3-methoxyphenoxy)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method C. To a solution of 4-hydroxy-2-phenoxymethylquinazoline (2 g, 7.93 mmol) in phosphorus oxychloride (10 mL) is added-tripropylamine (3.02 mL, 15.8 mmol) and the reaction mixture is heated for 30 minutes at 110xc2x0 C. The excess phosphorus oxychloride is evaporated in vacuo, the residue is poured on ice cold aqueous NaHCO3 and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer is washed with brine, dried, filtered and evaporated. The resulting residue is purified on flash chromatography (SiO2, hexane/AcOEt gradient) to give 4-chloro-2-phenoxymethylquinazoline.
To a solution of the above 4-chloro-2-phenoxymethylquinazoline (0.5 g, 1.85 mmol) in THF (30 mL) is added 3-amino-5-cyclopropylpyrazole (0.47 g, 3.69 mmol) and the reaction mixture is heated at 65xc2x0 C. for 24 hours. Solvent is evaporated and ethanol is added. A white solid forms and is collected by filtration and dried under vacuum to give (5-cCyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-(2-phenoxymethyl-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine.
Method D. To a solution of the above-prepared (2-chloroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (123 mg, 0.43 mmol) in THF (5 mL) is added NiCl2(dppp) (12 mg, 2.1.10xe2x88x925 mol), followed by 1M benzylmagnesium chloride in THF (2.15 mL, 2.15 mmol). The solution is heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 20 hours and the reaction mixture is then quenched with aqueous NH4Cl and the product extracted in ethyl acetate. The solvent is evaporated and the residue purified by flash chromatography to yield the desired (2-benzyl-quinazolin-4-yl)-(5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method E. A solution of (2-chloroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (200 mg, 0.77 mmol) and 4-acetamidothiophenol (644 mg, 3.85 mmol) is refluxed in tert-butanol (3 mL) over a 20 hour period. Diethylether (10 mL) is added to the mixture and a solid forms that is collected by filtration. This solid is suspended in EtOH/H2O 1 mL/3 mL), then K2CO3 (110 mg, 0.8 mmol) is added and the suspension is stirred for 2 h at room temperature. A solid forms and is collected and dried under vacuum to give the product [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method F. To a solution of 2,4-dichloro-5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinazoline (500 mg, 2.46 mmol) and 3-amino-5-cyclopropylpyrazole (303 mg, 2.46 mmol) in DMF (10 mL) is added triethylamine (0.357 mL, 2.56 mmol) followed by sodium iodide (368 mg, 2.46 mmol) and the reaction mixture is heated at 90xc2x0 C. for 20 h. The reaction mixture is partitioned between ethyl acetate and aqueous saturated NaHCO3. The organic layer is washed with brine and evaporated in vacuo. The residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, hexane/AcOEt gradient) to give (2-chloro-5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
The above-prepared (2-chloro-5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinazolin-4-yl)-(5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine is reacted with 2-naphthalene mercaptan as described in Method L to yield the desired (5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-[2-(naphthalen-2-ylsulfanyl)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinazolin-4-yl]-amine.
Method G. A solution of (5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-[2-(3-methoxycarbonylphenylsulfanyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-amine (110 mg, 0.26 mmol) in a mixture of THF/water (1/1, 10 mL) is treated with 1M LiOH (0.75 mL, 0.75 mmol). The mixture is stirred for 20 hours at room temperature and then neutralized with 1M HCl (0.75 mL, 0.75 mmol). A solid forms and is collected by filtration to afford the desired [2-(3-carboxyphenylsulfanyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-cyclopropyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method H. A solution of [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-7-methoxy-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (23 mg, 5.54.10xe2x88x925 mol) in dichloroethane (3 mL) is treated with 1M BBr3 in dichloromethane (222 xcexcL, 2.21.10xe2x88x924 mol). The mixture os heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 4 hours before 1M BBr3 in DCM (222 xcexcL, 2.21.10xe2x88x924 mol) is added. The reaction mixture is heated at 80xc2x0 C. for a further 3 hours. The solvent is evaporated and methanol is added to the residue to quench residual BBr3. The solvent is evaporated in vacuo and this operation repeated 3 times. 1M HCl(2 mL) is added to the solid residue and the suspension stirred at room temperature for 15 hours. The solid is collected by filtration and suspended in a mixture water/EtOH (3/1, 8 mL). The mixture is neutralized with NaHCO3 and stirred for 2 hours at room temperature. The solid is then collected by filtration, rinsed with water and diethyl ether to give the desired [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-7-hydroxy-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method I. To a solution of [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-7-hydroxy-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (32 mg, 7.87.10xe2x88x925 mol) in DMF (1 mL) is added potassium carbonate (65 mg, 4.72.10xe2x88x924 mol) and the reaction mixture is heated to 80xc2x0 C. N-(3-chloropropyl)morpholine (39 mg, 2.36.10xe2x88x924 mol) is then added, and the mixture is stirred at 80xc2x0 C. for 4 hours, cooled to room temperature and the solvent is evaporated. The resulting residue is purified by flash chromatography to afford the desired [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-7-(3-morpholin-4-yl-propoxy)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method J. To a solution of [2-(4-acetamido-phenylsulfanyl)-7-nitroquinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (147 mg, 3.38.10xe2x88x924 mol) in methanol (5 mL) is added Pd/C 10% (40 mg) and the reaction mixture is treated with hydrogen at balloon pressure at 45xc2x0 C. for 20 hours. The catalyst is filtered through a pad of celite which is then washed with dilute HCl. The combined yellow filtrate is evaporated and the resulting solid residue is crystallized from methanol to afford the desired [2-(4-acetamido-phenylsulfanyl)-7-hydroxyaminoquinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method K. [2-(4-Acetamido-phenylsulfanyl)-7-nitroquinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (182 mg, 4.18.10xe2x88x924 mol) is dissolved in a mixture EtOH/water/AcOH (25/10/1, 36 mL) and the reaction is heated at 90xc2x0 C. Iron powder (93 mg) is added and the mixture is stirred at 90xc2x0 C. for 4 hours, cooled to room temperature and filtered through a pad of celite. The pad is washed with methanol and the combined filtrate is concentrated in vacuo. The residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, DCM/MeOH gradient) to give the desired [2-(4-acetamido-phenylsulfanyl)-7-aminoquinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method L. To a solution of 2,4-dichloro-6-phenyl-pyrimidine (300 mg, 1.33 mmol) and 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole (129 mg, 1.33 mmol) in DMF (7 mL) is added triethylamine (195 xcexcL, 1.40 mmol) followed by sodium iodide (200 mg, 1.33 mmol) and the reaction mixture is stirred for 15 hours at 90xc2x0 C. The resulting solution is partitioned between ethyl acetate and water and the organic phase washed with brine, dried over MgSO4 then concentrated in vacuo. The residue is triturated in methanol and the resulting white solid collected by filtration to afford (2-chloro-6-phenyl-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (236 mg, 62%).
The above prepared (2-chloro-6-phenyl-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (60 mg, 0.21 mmol) is combined with 4-acetamidothiophenol (176 mg, 1.05 mmol) in tert-butanol (5 mL) and the mixture heated at reflux for 20 hours. The reaction mixture is cooled to room temperature and partitioned between ethyl acetate and aqueous NaHCO3. The organic layer is washed with brine, dried over MgSO4 and concentrated in vacuo. The resulting residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, DCM/MeOH gradient) to afford [2-(4-acetamido-phenylsulfanyl)-6-phenyl-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (74 mg, 85%)
Method M. To a suspension of 4,6-dihydroxymercaptopyrimidine (8 g, 55 mmol) in a mixture of EtOH/water (1/1, 140 mL) is added NaOH (2.33 g, 58.3 mmol) followed by 4-methoxybenzyl chloride (7.90 mL, 58.3 mmol). The solution is stirred for 1.5 hours at 60xc2x0 C. and then at room temperature for a further 6 hours. The resulting white precipitate is collected by filtration to give 4,6-dihydroxy-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidine.
The above-prepared 4,6-dihydroxy-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidine (2.5 g, 9.46 mmol) is suspended in POCl3 (20 mL), and tripropylamine (3.60 mL, 18.9 mmol) is added dropwise to the mixture. T he reaction is then heated at 110xc2x0 C. for 4 hours. The brown solution is cooled to room temperature and the solvent is evaporated. The residue is poured on ice cold NaHCO3 and the product is then extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase is dried over MgSO4, concentrated in vacuo and the residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, hexane/AcOEt gradient) to give 4,6-dichloro-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidine.
To a solution of above-prepared 4,6-dichloro-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidine (915 mg, 3.04 mmol) and 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole (310 mg, 3.19 mmol) in BuOH (20 mL) is added diisopropylethylamine (0.56 mL, 3.19 mmol) followed by sodium iodide (455 mg, 3.04 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred for 15 hours at 120xc2x0 C. The solvent is removed in vacuo and the residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, hexane/AcOEt gardient) to give [6-chloro-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
The above-prepared [6-chloro-2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (500 mg, 1.38 mmol) in 1-methylpiperazine (10 mL) is heated at 130xc2x0 C. for 15 hours. The solvent is then removed in vacuo and the residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, dichloromethane/MeOH gradient) to give the desired product [2-(4-methoxy-benzylsulfanyl)-6-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method N. A solution of [2-(4-acetamido-phenyl-sulfanyl)-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (100 mg, 2.24.10xe2x88x924 mol) in dichloroethane (5 mL) is treated with 1M BBr3 in DCM (896 xcexcL, 8.96.10xe2x88x924 mol). The mixture is then heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 4 hours before 1M BBr3 in DCM (896 xcexcL, 8.96.10xe2x88x924 mol) is added. The reaction mixture is then heated at 80xc2x0 C. for a further 3 hours. The solvent is evaporated and methanol is added to the residue to quench any residual BBr3. The solvent is evaporated in vacuo and this evaporation step is repeated 3 times. 1M HCl(8 mL) is added to the solid residue and the suspension is stirred at room temperature for 15 hours. The solid is collected by filtration and suspended in a mixture of water/EtOH (3/1, 24 mL). The mixture is neutralized with NaHCO3 and stirred for 2 hours at room temperature. The solid is then collected by filtration, rinsed with water and with diethyl ether to give [2-(4-acetamido-phenyl-sulfanyl)-6-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
To a solution of the above-prepared [2-(4-acetamido-phenyl-sulfanyl)-6-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (70 mg, 1.62.10xe2x88x924 mol) in DMF (3 mL) is added potassium carbonate (134 mg, 9.71.10xe2x88x924 mol). The reaction mixture is heated to 80xc2x0 C. before 1-dimethylamino-3-chloropropane hydrochloride (77 mg, 4.86.10xe2x88x924 mol) is added. The mixture is stirred at 80xc2x0 C. for 4 hours, cooled to room temperature and the solvent is evaporated. The residue is purified by flash chromatography to afford the desired product {2-(4-acetamido-phenyl-sulfanyl)-6-[4-(3-dimethylamino-propoxy)-phenyl]-pyrimidin-4-yl}-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method O. To a solution of [6-methoxycarbonyl-2-(4-propionylamino-phenyl-sulfanyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (2 g, 4.85 mmol) in THF (100 mL) is added lithium borohydride (0.32 g, 14.5 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred at 50xc2x0 C. for 1.5 hours. The reaction is then quenched with dilute HCl and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer is successively washed with aqueous saturated NaHCO3 and brine, dried over MgSO4 and evaporated. The solid residue is triturated in ethyl acetate and the resulting white solid is collected by filtration to give the desired product [6-hydroxymethyl-2-(4-propionylamino-phenyl-sulfanyl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
Method P. To a solution of 4,6-dichloro-2-methylsulfanyl-pyrimidine (5 g, 25.6 mmol) and 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole 2.61 g, 26.9 mmol) in BuOH (60 mL) is added diisopropylethylamine (4.69 mL, 26.9 mmol) followed by sodium iodide (3.84 g, 25.6 mmol). The reaction mixture is stirred for 15 hours at 120xc2x0 C. The solvent is then removed in vacuo and the residue is purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, hexane/AcOEt gradient) to give [6-chloro-2-methylsulfanyl-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
The above-prepared [6-chloro-2-methylsulfanyl-pyrimidin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (2.42 g, 9.46 mmol) is heated in morpholine (10 mL) at 130xc2x0 C. for 15 hours. The solvent is then removed in vacuo and the solid residue is triturated in EtOH and collected by filtration to give [2-methylsulfanyl-6-(morpholin-4-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(S-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
To a suspension of the above-prepared [2-methylsulfanyl-6-(morpholin-4-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (500 mg, 1.63 mmol) in MeOH (10 mL) is added a solution of oxone (3.0 g) in water (10 mL). The reaction mixture is stirred at room temperature for 15 hours and most of the solvent is evaporated. The residue is partitioned between DCM and aqueous saturated NaHCO3. The organic layer is washed with brine, dried, filtered and evaporated. The residue is triturated in MeOH and the resulting white solid is collected by filtration to give [2-methylsulfonyl-6-(morpholin-4-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(S-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
The above-prepared [2-methylsulfonyl-6-(morpholin-4-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (178 mg, 0.52 mmol) and 4-acetamidothiophenol (176 mg, 1.05 mmol) are refluxed in tert-butanol (5 mL) over 20 h. The reaction mixture is cooled to room temperature and partitioned between ethyl acetate and aqueous NaHCO3. The organic layer is washed with brine, dried over MgSO4 and concentrated in vacuo. The residue is purified by flash chromatography to give the desired product [2-(4-acetamidophenylsulfanyl)-6-(morpholin-4-yl)-pyrimidin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
In order that the invention described herein may be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. It should be understood that these examples are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting this invention in any manner.